


A problem halved

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, They are both thinking about Brienne, jaime compares Sansa and Brienne a lot but in a good way?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Jaime wouldn’t have believed that he could have anything in common with Sansa Stark, but apparently their lady knight is common ground, and if they can’t have her, they can at least have each otherChapter three: Brienne stumbled on Jaime and Sansa and feels her heart shatter





	1. Chapter 1

Jaime wouldn’t have believed he could have anything in common with Sansa Stark, but as he watches the lady of winterfell watch their lady knight stride away it appears they may have at least one thing in common.

He knows the look on Sansa’s face because he is sure he wears an identical one every time Brienne walks away from him and lately that had been a frequent occurrence. Every time he peeled back a layer of Brienne’s layers he found yet another, the girl was a fort and Jaime didn’t have the first clue how to scale her walls.

Apparently neither does Sansa, who is even less subtle than Jaime, though she hasn’t gifted Brienne with extravagant gifts like a sword and a dress and a mission. If it were anyone else he would’ve sworn Brienne was simply playing coy, a maidenly game to keep them interested but Brienne is straightforward, she has no use for games and would be terrible at them, her face is an open book. She flinches minutely at every gesture of affection as if she’s tasted an exotic new dish at supper and she’s not sure if she likes it. Scorn is what she has lived off of for so long Jaime thinks bitterly. 

Brienne is more skittish than a faun on ice, liable to take any praise as an insult and despite her gentle nature her tongue is as barbed as they come when provoked and he did so love to provoke her.

He catches the Lady Sansa’s eyes, he knows that look, sometimes he thinks Cersei invented it until he met other women. It’s a come hither look if ever he saw one and he can’t deny he’s intrigued. 

He falls into step with the redhead and they fall into easy chatter, polite, useless chatter that is of no matter if someone overhears. It’s not until he finds himself in a long corridor that Sansa turns to face him, all girlishness gone, here she is a woman grown. 

“I fear you and I are in the same predicament,” Sansa says, she tilts her head up, far too close and he feels his breath hitch in anticipation. 

“And what predicament would that be my lady?” His voice has dropped an octave, it has never failed to make Cersei wet for him and if the flutter of Sansa’s eyelashes are any indication he hadn’t lost his touch. 

“It seems,” a hitched breath, “that we have been left to our own devices so to speak,” she presses a chaste kiss to his jawline. Jaime leans down to encourage the caresses.

“Our lady knight has forsaken us,” Jaime agreed. 

“At least for now,” Sansa says softly, and Jaime hears the challenge, the dare. But he hasn’t given up on Brienne, will never give up on her. 

“And it’s...” her hand trails down his chest and rests lightly on the bulge in his trousers. “Frustrating. Won’t you help a lady in distress?” 

Jaime laughs, a real chuckle of amusement because he has so underestimated this woman, they all have, there is The she wolf of her mother in her after all. He likes that. He likes that a lot. He presses in closer and she doesn’t resist. He backs her up against the door of her chambers and kisses her, hard, deep, a brand of a kiss. And she kisses back with none of the hesitation of a young lady. They break apart for a second as she fumbles with the door and then Jaime is back to kissing her until they reach her bed. 

It’s large and soft, far too big to sleep alone he thinks.

Sansa is flushed prettily, alabaster skin dusted with pink. He remembers Brienne’s blush a patchy redness over freckles and he groans struggling to keep his head with the woman he is with rather than the woman he wants. 

He doesn’t feel guilt, he’s fairly certain Sansa is thinking of Brienne too as he peels away her dress with strong sure hands, replacing her heavy gown with lingering, burning kisses. He’s hardly aware of his clothes being removed but he’s greatful to be skin on skin with a lover, he’s missed the feeling more than he knew 

He palms one breast, remarkably full for such a slender girl and tests the weight of it in his palm before latching onto her nipple, lathing the swollen nub into aching hardness. Sansa arches up into his touch with a sigh. He wishes he had his other hand to attend to her twin but he makes do, switching dutifully between them to make Sansa squirm for him. He moves downward trailing kisses along the soft slope of her belly, no muscle just soft, pliant skin until he settles between her legs. 

She’s neatly trimmed, and Jaime takes a moment to draw the flat of his tongue all the way up and then down her sex in a long lick all one pressure to see what she likes and perhaps as an introduction. Sansa moans and Jaime grins, nestling between her thighs so that she can see the top of his head-help her imagine it was Brienne between his legs instead of him.

Brienne’s wide mouth and full lips would definitely be an advantage. Jaime takes a moment to imagine it as he slides his tongue more eloquently across her folds, imagines Brienne shy and nervous, hesitant, placing loving kisses along Sansa’s creamy thighs and then a hesitant lick. Brienne’s full lips around sansa’s clit would be a vision to behold he thinks, can almost see it and he’s so hard it hurts.

He slides a finger into Sansa’s slick opening mostly to distract himself from the thought of Brienne’s face between Sansa’s legs, her face a mask of determination to please her lady, she’d let him teach her he thinks. Hopes.

He adds another finger, feeling the delicious squeeze around his digits. Sansa is soaking and he keeps the pressure of his mouth on her slick folds and his fingers in her cunt, an unrelenting rhythm that has her grinding her cunt into his face. He loves it. One more finger and his mouth directly on her clit sends her spiralling over the edge a soft sigh and a name that’s not his. He doesn’t mind, he’s about to give her what Brienne cannot for all her knightly dreams and mannish appearance. 

He’s slightly surprised when Sansa pushes him down into the soft furs of the mattress and straddles him with no hesitation. Her cheeks are flushed as she sinks down on to his cock, she feels so good around him, tight and wet. When they are flush together they grin at each other as if just realising what they were doing and then Sansa undulates her hips and jaime’s vision whites out for a second at the sheer heat and tension in his body. 

Sansa rocks her hips again and again, hips blurring as she rides him, jaime’s good hand finds her buttock and squeezes grinding her harder on him. He wants to be pinned down by the weight, thinks of all the times Brienne has pinned him down, the fewer times he’s managed to pin her, imagines her underneath him fucking into her slowly as Sansa rides him hard. 

He imagines Brienne beneath him, acres of skin accessible to his mouth, Sansa apparently liked to be on top and Jaime had no complaints and Cersei liked to be taken from behind but Brienne... he wanted to surround her, protect her even though she was the last woman in his life that needed protection. He imagines Brienne arching into his touch, tighter than Sansa, unpracticed hands running over his chest his arms, the clumsy slide of mouths coming together for the first time, imagines wrapping Brienne’s legs around his hips, changing the angle to fuck her harder, feels her walls wrap around his cock blisteringly tightly, white hot and deliciously wet for him. 

“Harder,” Jaime whispers, dry mouthed and panting and Sansa obeyed, bracing herself on his chest and slamming her hips down as hard as her tiny body could. The slick sound of damp skin meeting, harsh breathing filled the air,  
Jaime looked down, watched his cock slide in an out of Sansa’s pretty cunt and felt himself slide further toward oblivion. 

He transferred his hand from her backside to her clit, finger sliding through her wetness to tease the swollen nub of her pleasure, he drew Sansa in, lips at her ear as he whispered,

“Think of Brienne, her hand on your clit, the pressure of those long fingers in you, the callouses on her fingers from sword fighting, how good they’d feel in your cunt right now.” Sansa let out a sob, body wound as tight as it could be. 

“Think of her mouth wrapped around your clit,”’he said breathlessly, visualising it in his head, “those lips wrapped around you wet and needy just like your cunt,” he added pressure on her clit for emphasis, imagined Brienne’s wide jaw wet from sansa’s arousal, swollen lips tasting just like Sansa, imagines him kissing her, tasting Sansa on Brienne’s tongue. 

Sansa comes with a hoarse cry, and falls flat on top of him. He lets out a huff at the sudden weight but then he feels his balls tighten and he thrusts punishingly up into Sansa’s willing body once, twice and then he comes with a groan. 

They lay there, spent. Jaime runs a hand through Sansa’s damp hair, it feels like silk against his skin. He wishes it were shorter, thinner, lighter.

Sansa thumbs his nipple, probably wishing it were Brienne’s there wouldn’t be much difference, a little more than a handful for a girl of Sansa’s size even less for Jaime but he finds that he wants to feel it rather desperately.

One glimpse at Harrenhall hadn’t been enough. 

“This was nice,” Sansa says softly, “we should do it again”

Jaime huffs a laugh, “you’ll have to wait a while  
My lady I fear I am no longer a young man,”

“I didn’t mean now,” Sansa says, though she wriggles her arse in a way that almost, almost makes him ready for another round.

“Just every now and then,” her eyes are very blue but not the shade he loves. He should be satisfied,  
He’d just fucked a very beautiful woman he shouldn’t be craving a woman objectively ugly in comparison.

But if Jaime did what he was supposed to do he wouldn’t have spent half his life fucking his sister. 

“Do you think...” Sansa’s fingers ran across his nipple, around, around around, a tease,

“That if Lady Brienne happened upon us...like this... she would be inclined to join us?”

Jaime thought about it, Brienne was liable to run the other way should she stumble upon them fucking but it was always an option, one Jaime was remarkably open about investigating. 

“Perhaps, though I’m afraid that one glimpse of her naked at Harrenhal is all I’m ever to see”

Sansa looked up, interested, “you’ve seen Brienne in the nude?” The girl was indecently excited at the prospect 

“Once,” Jaime said. He held up his stump, “and I wasn’t in the best condition,”

“You remember it though,” Sansa said. Damn the girl was clever and perceptive. “You’ve thought about it, tell me,”

So he does, not about his confession or fainting afterwards, he must paint a pretty enough picture because as Sansa slides up his body he can feel the slick wetness of her want for him. And never let it be said Jaime Lannister left a lady in need


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa pauses on the balustrade and watches Brienne and Pod below her, completely engrossed in their fight. The courtyard was empty, it was late at night and oftentimes Pod and Brienne took the time to practice when Brienne wasn’t a spectacle to be leered at. 

Sansa was glad the night covered the heat that had stolen down her neck as she watched the lines and muscles of Brienne’s body as she dove and struck, so powerful yet elegant. Sansa didn’t think she could ever get tired of watching Brienne fight, to see the dichotomy of Brienne’s brutal fighting style and the gentle, compassionate advisor who kept Sansa sane.

For a moment she wishes she were Arya, wishes she could feel Brienne in full knight mode, to feel the power of her body against hers. She wondered if Brienne would teach her if she should ask, she’d be a good teacher, Sansa thinks. She imagines holding a dagger, feels Brienne’s bigger hand over hers on the handle, imagines Brienne teaching her body how to move. She wonders if Brienne would wrap her hands around her hips to correct her stance, wonders if she could make Brienne pin her to the floor, wonders if she could make Brienne kiss her, wonders if she’ll let Sansa how to teach her how to love as Brienne taught her how to fight. 

It’s so strong in Sansa’s mind, she can almost feel Brienne’s long strong body against hers, she’s so invested in her fantasy that it takes her a moment to realise that she is being held by a strong, long body. She relaxes against the now familiar contours of Jaime’s body. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Jaime asks, his mouth closing around the shell of her ear as he nibbles on her lobe. 

“What are you doing?” Sansa asks, she can feel the tell tale hardness against her and it makes her smallclothes wet with anticipation. She hadn’t expected to enjoy fucking Jaime Lannister so much, they’d found places in Winterfell to consummate this strange, overpowering lust igniting between them. She’s not in love with Jaime but she enjoys him in her bed much more than she ever could have imagined. She knows that should Brienne reciprocate Jaime’s advances the lion of Lannister would cast her aside with barely a second thought. It doesn’t upset her, she would do the exact the same.

“I’m enjoying the show,” Jaime murmurs, abandoning her ear and placing kisses down the column of her throat, Sansa’s breath hiccups at the burning touch. She knows the fighting makes him hot, she wouldn’t have thought it would have the same effect on her. 

“We’re in public,” Sansa says breathlessly though she knows she’s too far gone now to really care. She feels his chuckle against her collarbone as he sucks a bruise into her skin. 

“It’s midnight, no one is here, everyone’s in bed.”  
He curves his real hand over her buttocks and then to the small of her back urging her to lean further over the railing as he hitches up her skirts easily. He’s had practice she thinks, but she can’t complain, not when she can feel his hand on her bare skin as he pushes her small clothes out of the way, one finger and then two easily sliding into her heat. She closed her eyes as Jaime scissored his fingers as much as he was able from  
his position and it felt so good but Sansa needed his cock. 

“Jaime...” it was a demand, the lady of Winterfell and she could feel his laugh as he undid his laces and then finally, finally he slid inside her.

She kept her eyes open as Jaime began a slow, rocking rhythm, watching Brienne grunt below her made the heat boil in her belly and she rubbed her clit desperately seeking her peak. 

“Do you think she sounds like that when she fucks?” Jaime asks breathlessly, gold and real hand wrapped around her hips as he fucks her into the balcony railing, it feels so good the stinging coldness of the railing and the heat of Jaime’s body sends Sansa sprialing. 

“I think about it all the time when we fight, I wonder if I could make her sound like that with my cock in her cunt.” 

Sansa bites down on a moan, Gods she wants to see it so badly. She’s so wet and Jaime feels so good inside her, hot and hard, stretching her deliciously, her walls clenching down on his length the rhythm quickens as Jaime bends her over further so he can fuck her deeper and Sansa loves it, loves how dirty the position feels, him riding her as hard as he wants and Sansa finds it exhilarating. By some chance the moment Sansa comes, Brienne lets out a loud war cry that drowns out Sansa’s satisfied cry, a moment later Jaime bites down hard on her collarbone sending aftershocks of pleasure as he comes. For a moment Sansa saga against the railing, hot and cold and so over sensitive in the most delicious way. She feels Jaime pull out of her and while they set their clothes to right they grin at each other. 

Below them Brienne is correcting Pod, voice clear in the silent night, it warms Sansa in a different way then jaime’s cock. It feels like a lullaby half remembered, a place of safety, of love, safe away from the savages of the real world. When she’s with Brienne she feels invincible.

She doesn’t know how long she and Jaime can keep doing this, when they will burn out the lust that’s ignited between them.

When Brienne sees them she gives them a wave and Sansa waves back she wonders what Brienne can see in the darkness, if her red cheeks, body trembling from the aftershocks of brilliant sex, but that might be wishful thinking, Sansa thinks. She glances at Jaime and sees her reflection


	3. Chapter 3

I’m usually a Tyrion/Sansa shipper so for the purposes of this fic he and Sansa weren’t married and he’s not at Winterfell 

 

Brienne manages to keep the shocked gasp locked in her throat but it’s a close run thing. She watches in helpless fascination as Jaime relieves Lady Sansa of her buttons at her throat, placing heated kisses along the soft white column revealed beneath and Brienne’s mouth goes very dry.

The soft pang of arousal is nothing compared to the bitter heartbreak that fills her chest, though she’s not quite sure who she is jealous of, whether it’s jaime’s mouth tasting Sansa’s delicate skin or of Sansa’s delicate hands as she runs them through Jaime’s thick gold hair. 

They look like all the carvings she has seen depicting the white knight and fair maiden though much more graphic, but in some strange way they fit. Sansa is lady of Winterfell now a woman grown and more than that she is beautiful and resilient and Jaime would have been a fool not to have been tempted by her beauty. 

And Jaime even after years of fighting was still handsome, charming and witty and kind, and hadn’t he said that Sansa was his last chance for honour? When Brienne looked at them they made sense, much more than she did with either of them. 

The relationship she had made with Sansa was built on unshakable trust and loyalty and knowing it flowed both ways was an honour Brienne sometimes felt unworthy of, that someone like Sansa could really see her and appreciate her, and if Brienne sometimes wished that sansa’s delicate hand rested on hers a little longer when they met up in the lady’s chambers of an evening, well that was Brienne’s business.

And Jaime deserved a strong, beautiful woman who would treat him right, who believed in his honour, who would bear him legitimate children. They would make beautiful children, Brienne thinks and the pang in her heart threatens to become an ache. 

She backs away before they can see, swiping at her eyes and cursing herself for feeling, she wanted so much to be the mighty warrior and now she was crying like the maiden. 

But....it hurt...hurt deep in her bones. Perhaps if she’d seen Sansa in an embrace with someone other than Jaime it wouldn’t sting so badly, but she felt like she’d lost the two most important people in her life in one fell swoop. 

How could she look at them now? They’d know she’d seen them, she could see herself blushing bright red when she saw them and they’d know her secret desires, her stupid heart that never learned it’s lesson.

She lurches to her bed, suddenly painfully aware of her height and size and appearance as she recalls the effortless way Jaime had lady Sansa pinned to the wall, if Jaime had ever attempted that with her he’d injure himself.

Not that she thought he’d ever want to Brienne reminds herself, but still, it was pleasant to think of it sometimes.’

Brienne smeared tears from her eyes, she couldn’t let them see how hurt she was, despite the pain she had no desire to disrupt whatever was going on between them, she didn’t want them to be uncomfortable around her, she wanted them to be happy, they had waited long enough

‘It is you who must adapt,’ Brienne tells herself, ‘unless you want to lose their friendship and council altogether’ she had sobbed her eyes out the night Renly had married Margery but she had survived that she could survive this.

“Lady Brienne?”’

Sansa’s voice seemed to be conjured from her dreams but no, it was real. Reluctantly she got up from her seated position (when had she sat down?) and answered the summons.

Sansa beamed at her from the hallway, her hair had been pinned but all Brienne could see was the chunks that had fallen as Jaime ran his fingers through it whilst they kissed. She didn’t want to think about how it must have felt, feeling jaime’s lean powerful frame press her into the alcove, didn’t want to think of his mouth hot against her skin, she’d go mad, she’s sure of it.

“Are you coming to dinner?” Sansa asks,”Ser Jaime has many amusing tales but I fear they have been embellished, I would like to hear your version of events since you know him best,”

The knife in Brienne’s heart twisted. Sansa wasn’t trying to be cruel, Brienne knew that but still, she had an unnerving ability to hit the tenderest spot. And since she’d had no idea about his courtship with Sansa could she really know him as well as she thought? What else had he hid from her? 

All her vows to be the bigger person, to endure watching Jaime and Sansa together as she had watched Margery and Renly evaporated. 

“Im sorry my lady but my father has sent a raven, it appears that he has sent me quite a lot of correspondence and I’d like to read and then respond,”

It wasn’t a lie; her father had written but Sansa didn’t have to know it was two short letters she had already read. 

Sansa’s pretty face fell in disappointment, “if you’re sure...”

“I am,” Brienne says with a firmness she didn’t usually use, “and if you are listening to Ser Jaime’s stories I would take it with a pinch of salt,”

By the grace of the Gods she manages to smile and say goodnight to her lady, by the time she reaches the bed she is crying again.


End file.
